1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a level adjustment method, a level adjustment program, and an audio processing apparatus suitably used for a 5.1 channel sound system.
2. Prior Art
An audio processing apparatus such as a mixer is provided with effects such as a compressor that applies a specified signal processing to audio signals. Here, the compressor detects an input signal level and, if the detected level exceeds a specified value (threshold Th), attenuates the level for an excess portion to compress the dynamic range. The details are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-122366. In addition, there is provided a stereo compressor that detects one level from either or both of a left signal L and a right signal R, and controls the L and R levels based on the detected level.
On the other hand, there is provided a 5.1 channel mixer, making it possible to appropriately mix a plurality of input signals and generate a multi-channel signal.
However, the conventional stereo compressor can cooperatively process two channels at the most. Therefore, it is difficult to appropriately process multi-channel signals for use with the 5.1 channel sound system and the like.